onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Crimson Crown
}} The Crimson Crown (Latin name Vermiculus Coronam) is a toadstool which grows in Brocéliande, the Forest of Eternal Night, that has the ability to communicate through magical barriers. History 'Before the Third Curse' }} In Merlin's tower, Mary Margaret, Emma, Regina and Belle work to try and find a way to free the Sorcerer from the tree he's trapped in; it is soon decided that they need a way to communicate with him in order to learn more about his condition, and to do that they're going to need a certain magical toadstool known as the Crimson Crown, found in the Forest of Eternal Night. David offers to find it for them, and Arthur offers to go with him, first stopping by the Round Table to collect a chest of valuable items to help them on their way. While there, David is told of Siege Perilous, a seat at the Round Table reserved for the most pure-hearted of knights, formerly taken up by the now deceased Lancelot. The two of them bond on their quest over things such as their wives and their similar humble beginnings, before making it to the toadstool... which is across a bog, and the only way over it is a weak bridge. David carefully goes over it, suspecting that it will only take one, and successfully gets the toadstool; however, he is then attacked by undead knights who drag him underwater. Arthur rescues his new comrade, but the Crimson Crown is lost. Due to the valor expressed by David on this quest, Arthur knights him into the Knights of the Round Table, allowing him to sit down on siege perilous. David is honored, and his friends and family are extremely proud of him. However, Arthur secretly meets with Guinevere afterwards and reveals he stole the toadstool off of David, for he doesn't want them using it. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' }} At the sheriff's station Regina shows David and Snow a picture of a toadstool, the Crimson Crown, from a Camelot book that seemed to be of some importance, since a note with a question mark written in her handwriting was left next to it. However, she claims she cannot remember what it was for. The dwarfs then storm into the station, claiming to have been violated by Emma Swan. They demand that David do something about Emma because she stole Happy's pick axe. Regina grabs the book and proceeds to leave the room, stating that dwarfs are the couple's department. David eventually finds the toadstool at the refugee camp next to a tent and takes it to Regina and Snow who are in the vault. They then realise that they were using the toadstool to breach communication with Merlin. Regina finds a way to communicate with Merlin, but points out someone chosen by the sorcerer must talk to him. They get Arthur to communicate with Merlin, but he asks to be alone, stating it may not work otherwise. However, when everyone leaves, Arthur throws the toadstool onto a fire, presumably burning it. He tells the group the toadstool failed, but it's later discovered he threw it on the fire. Since Henry is the author, who was chosen by Merlin, he uses the charred remains of the Crimson Crown to communicate with the sorcerer. They make contact a message from Merlin appears, suggesting that Emma did something awful to him during the missing six weeks; they are told that their best hope lies with Nimue. Category:Items Category:Plants